An organic electroluminescence (EL) device that utilizes an organic substance is a promising inexpensive solid-state emitting large full-color display, and has been extensively developed. The organic EL device normally includes an emitting layer, and a pair of opposing electrodes disposed on either side of the emitting layer. When an electric field is applied between the electrodes, electrons and holes are injected into the emitting layer respectively from the cathode and the anode. The electrons and the holes recombine in the emitting layer to produce an excited state, and the energy is emitted as light when the excited state returns to the ground state.
In recent years, technology that increases the lifetime of the organic EL device has been developed, and applied to a full-color display (e.g., mobile phone or TV). However, a further improvement in emission properties (e.g., emission efficiency, lifetime, and color reproducibility) has been desired.
Patent Document 1 discloses a styryl compound that includes a specific end aryl group skeleton as a material for the organic EL device. This compound may improve the heat resistance, the luminous efficiency, the lifetime, and the blue purity of the organic EL device.
Patent Document 2 discloses a styryl compound in which the end aryl group is substituted with a specific substituent (silyl group) as a material for the organic EL device. This compound may improve the luminous efficiency and the lifetime of the organic EL device.